Reaper is a Keeper
by Luna Luce
Summary: Just a quick o/s that wouldn't leave my head. Brought on by a chocolate candy high and an awesome band's music that you must listen closely to understand the meaning behind the words.Pairing: Jasper/OC


**Reaper is a Keeper**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight character Jasper, he belongs to S. Meyer. Wish I did though, oh well I do own the song and the dirty little mind that came up with this story. **

**Rated: M *That means it's not for those under 18* **

**Pre-Read by: Karebear1965, and fallgoddess**

**Beta'd by: Karebear1965 and fallgoddess**

**Summary: Just a quick dirty o/s that wouldn't leave my head. Brought on by a chocolate candy high and an awesome band's music that you must listen closely to understand the meaning behind the words. It's Jasper and a OC. **

**This is for my Partner in Crime and Smut Queen Kim Rathbone. My Fiery and fun loving friend Fallgoddess, and my Warden and fuckery compadre Mama4dukes. If you haven't read any of their stories than you truly are missing out. In fact go read their stories after you read this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

I watched her as she walked the streets after dark. She was wearing everything I loved to see on her, but I could guarantee that it would look better off of her.

The black tank top hugged her body showing off her curves. But, it was the jeans that held my attention; they wrapped around her ass like a second skin, with tiny rips and tears that I swear were there just to tempt me. Her feet were encased in black fuckhot cowboy boots.

I followed her as she turned and walked down a dark alley. Her brown hair cascading behind her in long waves, the only sounds heard was the city behind us and the clicking of her boots.

The further we walked into the alley the darker it became. I could hear the low thumping of techno music coming from somewhere close. Just when I thought we had reached a dead end, she turned and threw open a door, sending waves of blaring music into the night.

I walked into the little club. It was hot, dim, and smoky. I tried to find out where my little enigma for the night went. Weaving through the swaying and gyrating bodies, I scan the crowd.

Fuck! Did she see me following her? Did she slip back out of the club? Just when I was ready to turn and leave in defeat, the fast techno beat sudden stopped.

A spotlight appeared, and I followed its path to a stage I didn't notice when I first walked in. There was a tall lanky fellow standing on stage.

"Alright everybody, you know what time it is." There were cheers all around me. "That's right she's back, and she has promised a new one for us tonight. So without further ado, here is Miss K." He said before stepping out of the way for a woman, and not just any woman. It was the woman I had been following all night.

She had changed out of her jeans and into a black skirt with zippers on it. It showed her shapely legs as she swayed to the now slow hypnotic beat.

I wasn't shocked at the voice that came out of her. I knew that her voice would be just as sultry as her looks, and I wasn't disappointed as she sung out the first line.

_Ooooh I can feel the heat that's deep_

_So deep inside you_

_Don't be afraid_

_I'm not insane_

_I just wanna bite _

_Can't fight the craving that I feel_

_So hot tonight that I tremble within your sight_

_Oh baby, I'm the Reaper Keeper_

_Oh yes, it's so nice to meet ya_

_I'm your dirty dark fantasy_

_Kiss me and I'll give you a treat_

_I promise it'll be so sweet_

_So wild it's animalistic _

_I go ballistic_

_Slip in, shades down_

_I'll be your late night fun time clown_

_Oh baby, I'm the Reaper Keeper_

_Oh yes, it's so nice to meet ya_

_I'm your dirty dark fantasy_

_Kiss me and I'll give you a treat_

_I promise it'll be so sweet_

_Mmmmm….just a little closer_

_Be my body composer_

_Pluck my strings just right_

_I'll promise that I'll sing the chords all night_

_Oh baby, I'm the Reaper Keeper_

_Oh yes, it's so nice to meet ya_

_I'm your dirty dark fantasy_

_Kiss me and I'll give you a treat_

_I promise it'll be sweet_

Her song ended with screams and cheers as she exited off the stage. The lanky fellow popped back on stage, but I could care less what he had to say. I followed my little mysterious beauty, weaving through the bodies as I saw her go through a door to off the side of the stage.

I quicken my steps slightly pushing people out of my way. I had to get there before she disappeared again. I stepped through the door only to be met with the surprise of her standing there leaning against the opposite wall.

The door closed behind me with a click, drowning out the sound of music. She pushed off the wall as a lazy smile graced her lovely red lips.

"You've been following me." She stated in that low sultry voice.

I could feel my pants tighten as she stepped closer, pushing her body up against mine.

"Did you enjoy the song?" She asked as her warm breath hit my neck, then I felt a light kiss just below my ear. "Or were you just watching me?" She whispered as she pulled my lobe in between her lips and bit down gently.

She was driving me crazy; I couldn't even think straight enough to form a sentence much less a word. So I just nodded my head slightly. I drew in a shaky breath as she trailed her hands down my chest stopping at my belt buckle.

"So now that you have me alone; what do you plan to do with me?" She asked as she placed a kiss on my jaw, and her hands bypassed my buckle. Her right hand rubbed my thigh, but it was her left hand that held my attention. She had trailed back up to my stomach where my muscles were contracting against her fingertips.

She was torturing me with her touch as she trailed her hand back over my belt buckle only to bypass it again. I let out a hiss as she cupped my dick through my jeans.

"Hmmm….is this all for me?" She asked as she tightened her grip slightly before loosening it once again. "Perhaps I should go." She said as she licked up my neck and flicked my ear with her tongue. She pulled her body away from mine, and I groaned at the loss.

Turning away from me she took a step, but I couldn't just let her walk away. Not after the teasing she just did. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me wrapping my arms around her waist. I leaned in and kissed the back of her neck as I ground my dick into that round ass of hers.

Walking her toward the wall opposite of us, I pressed her until her face touched the cool plaster of the wall.

She moaned as I moved my hands under her shirt and up her body. Pushing her bra down, I palmed her full breasts. Kissing her neck, I latched onto the skin where her shoulder and neck met. Biting down I sucked her flesh into my mouth before pulling away and kissing the red spot I made.

Rolling her nipples in between my fingers for a moment, before dropping my left hand down to the front of her skirt, dipping my fingers in just below I grazed the top of her panties.

She gasped and shuddered against me. I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my lips. I slid my fingers back and forth as she whimpered. Finally deciding I teased her enough, I removed my hand and pushed her skirt up revealing her shapely thighs to me.

Widening her stance with just a nudge from my knee, I pushed her panties aside with my hand, running one of my fingers up her slit. Fuck she was already wet for me. I rubbed my thumb over her clit earning me a low growl that sounded like a purr ending in a moan.

Nipping her shoulder, I plunged two fingers into her hot tight core feeling her tightening around my digits as I continued to pump them in and out of her wet heat.

"S-soooo close." She stuttered out as she grounded down onto my fingers.

"That's right Darlin', fuck yourself on my fingers." I told her as I kissed her neck.

"Fuckkkkk." She moaned out as she continued to move against my fingers. I twisted my fingers inside her and moved them in a come hither motion as she stilled for a bit before her whole body began to quake.

"Oh shit, oh shit." She said with a moan as she came, coating my fingers with her sweet juices.

I pulled them out as she turned her head to the side and watched me lick my fingers clean of her sweetness.

"Mmmm you're as delicious as I thought you'd be." I said before kissing her on her full lips.

I unfastened my belt and popped the button to my jeans. I pushed them down finally able to free my dick from confinement.

I let out a little groan as I rubbed up my shaft and over my head that was now leaking pre-come.

"Are you ready Darlin'?" I asked her as I tugged her panties down her legs, tossing them to the side. I moved forward and rubbed my dick against her ass.

"Mmmm….yes." She said as she pushed her hips back toward me.

Bending my knees just slightly and grabbing my dick in my hand. I rubbed myself along her soaking pussy before I slipped into her hot core.

We both let out moan before I started to thrust slowly in and out of her, eliciting sounds of pleasure from her.

I moved my hands against the wall beside her head, right beside her own. She continued to moan and push back into me.

"Please…" She said in a breathy tone.

"Please what, Darlin'?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Harder, faster." She moaned out.

I dropped my right hand onto her hip and entwined the fingers of my left with hers as I thrust into her harder. I tightened my grip on her hip as I picked up the pace thrusting in faster only to pull back almost all the way out and slam into her hot tight core again.

Shit I was so close. I could tell she was too, by the way she would tighten around my dick with every thrust I made.

"Mmmm….close….fuck….right there." She moaned out as pushed and rolled her hips back into me. Her body shook with the aftershocks of her orgasm. I groaned as she tightened around me one last time but that was all it took for me to come.

"Fuck Darlin." I moaned out before biting down on her neck as I came down from my orgasmic high.

We stood there for a moment, just the sounds of our breathing was heard. When I felt my now soften dick slip from within her, I took a step back.

She turned and gave me a kiss before walking a short distance and opening a door only to disappear behind it. I could hear the sound of running water before it turned off again. She came back out of the room; skirt pushed down and holding what looked like damp paper towels.

She walked up to me and without looking away from my eyes took my dick into her hand and gently cleaned away the evidence of what had just transpired in this hallway.

She smiled as she bent down and pulled up my pants, giving my dick a kiss causing it to twitch just a bit. She pulled them up the rest of the way and turned and walked back to the room I assumed was an office, since I had spotted the bathrooms on the other side of the club earlier.

Coming back empty handed she walked passed me. I watched as she walked away, but I couldn't let her leave without getting her name, so I called out to her before she could open the door.

"Wait, I still don't know your name." I said as I looked at her while I buttoned my pants and was working the belt buckle into a hole on the belt.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked. "You can call me Reaper." She said before she opened the door, and the sound of the music came blaring into the hallway.

I smiled to myself as I fixed my clothes, picking up and pocketing her panties; I tried to smooth out my appearance quickly. I walked to the door and opened it, stepping back into the crowded room I made my way to the exit.

I couldn't help but replay everything that had transpired in the back hallway in my head over again.

Five fucking years and my wife Kim was still the most beautiful woman, I've laid my eyes on. Tonight was our fifth wedding anniversary, and she wanted to relive our first encounter. It was hot and steamy, just as I remembered it being. We were both in our last years of college, and I was always curious about the beautiful mysterious girl in my US History course. So I followed her one night when she left campus just to see where she would lead me, and it was a night that I will always remember for the rest of my life.

I stepped out of the club with a smile on my face to see my wife standing right next to the door.

"Hey there cowboy, ready to go home for round two?" She asked me with a raise of her brow.

I gave her a lopsided grin showing off my dimples and licked my lips.

"Only if you're riding Darlin'?" I asked her.

"Always Jasper, you know you don't have to ask me." She purred out to me as I grabbed her hand in mine, and we walked toward my car.

I was one lucky fucker to have her in my life. My wife, the little Reaper Keeper.

* * *

><p><strong>So were you surprise that they were married? Let me know your thoughts on this os. Come on you know you wanna. ;)**


End file.
